


Kubuś Puchatek i MATURA

by dieOtter



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, matura to bzdura, tylko dorastać szkoda
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krzyś dorasta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kubuś Puchatek i MATURA

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany dawno, dawno temu, kilka dni przed maturą, kiedy miałam już wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Wszystko, co brzmi nie po polsku, jest zapewne cytatem któregoś z moich kolegów lub nauczycieli z liceum.

**KUBUŚ PUCHATEK I MATURA**

 

Krzyś pochylił się nad podręcznikiem, odgarniając z czoła włosy, które były już stanowczo zbyt długie. Na szczęście przed maturą nie wolno ich ścinać, żeby nie obciąć wiedzy, bo chłopak nie miał ani chwili czasu na wizytę u fryzjera.

– Witaj, Krzysiu!

Zaskoczony chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w bursztynowe oczka patrzące na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Cześć, Puchatku! Wybacz, ale tym razem naprawdę nie mam czasu!

– A dlaczego?

– Bo mam MATURĘ! Nie przeszkadzaj!

– A co to jest, ta MATURA? – Miś O Bardzo Małym Rozumku absolutnie nie mógł pojąć, co może być ważniejsze od zabawy w Stumilowym Lesie.

Ale Krzyś go już nie słuchał:

– 1514 Grunwald. 1415 Orsza. Źle! Zwróć! Odwrotnie! 1415 Grunwald. 1514 Orsza. 1605 Kirholm...

Puchatek westchnął i wyszedł cichutko. Sowa na pewno będzie wiedział o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

* * *

  
Puchatek biegł ile tylko miał sił w swoich pluszowych łapkach. Nagle wpadł na różową przeszkodę, która jęknęła w proteście na takie traktowanie.

– Auć! Dokąd tak biegniesz, Kubusiu?

– Ach, to ty Prosiaczku! Stało się coś dziwnego. Krzyś nie chce się z nami bawić. Siedzi sam i mamrocze jakieś dziwne słowa i numerki!

– Może jest chory?

– Nie, to nie to. Powiedział, że ma MATURĘ!

– A co to jest MATURA?

– Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że Sowa mi to wyjaśni.

– Ja mogę ci wyjaśnić, Puchatku. – Dwaj przyjaciele byli tak zaaferowani, że nie zauważyli Kłapouchego śpiącego smacznie pod stertą liści. – MATURA to jest Egzamin Dojrzałości!

– Eeee... To znaczy?

– To znaczy, że teraz Krzyś już będzie dorosły i nie będzie się już z nami bawił! – wyjaśnił ponuro osiołek.

– To niemożliwe! – jęknęli chórem Kubuś i Prosiaczek.

– Co jest niemożliwe? – zapytał Królik, wchodząc na polankę z koszem pełnym świeżutkich rzodkiewek, jako że marchewki jeszcze nie wyrosły.

– Dla tygrysów nie ma nic niemożliwego! – zawołał Tygrysek, brykając wesoło wokół przyjaciół.

– Tygrysku, Króliczku, to poważna sprawa. Krzyś ma jakąś MATURĘ i już nie będzie się z nami bawił.

– MATURA? Czy to jakiś rodzaj choroby? – Tygrys na chwilę przestał brykać.

– Właśnie szliśmy do Sowy, żeby się o to zapytać. – wtrącił cichutko Prosiaczek, okręcając się szczelniej szaliczkiem. Może i była już wiosna, ale przez tą alergię na pyłki katar ani na chwilę mu nie przechodził i wołał dmuchać na zimne. Prosiaczki są bardzo delikatnymi zwierzątkami.

Sowa z zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się zmartwionym twarzom gości.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał z troskliwością, jaką powinno się wykazać najmądrzejsze stworzenie w Stumilowym Lesie.

– Krzyś ma jakąś MATURĘ. Mógłbyś nam wyjaśnić, co to znaczy?

– To znaczy, że Krzyś jest teraz ABITURIENTEM!

– Ty, Docent, nie mądrzyj się! –odpowiedział zadziornie Tygrysek.

– Już wyjaśniam – uśmiechnął się Sowa z wyższością. – Krzyś ma teraz Bardzo Ważne Egzaminy. A jak je zda, wtedy wyjedzie bardzo daleko i już nie będzie mógł tu przychodzić.

– O nie! – rozległ się przeciągły jęk.

– Musimy coś z tym zrobić – zadecydował mężnie Puchatek – Tygrysku, ty jesteś najszybszy. Przeleć ty mnie po Lesie i zwołaj wszystkie zwierzątka. Zrobimy Naradę!

* * *

  
Niedługo potem wszyscy mieszkańcy Stumilowego Lasu siedzieli wokół stołu w chatce Puchatka. Królik w zamyśleniu chrupał rzodkiewki, jednak tematem jego myśli był nie Krzyś, a marchewkowe pole. Musiał podlać je co prędzej, żeby jego pyszne marcheweczki szybciej wyrosły. Bo kto widział królika jedzącego rzodkiew? Puchatek po raz n-ty sięgnął łapką do słoiczka z miodem, tylko po to, by przekonać się, że jest on naprawdę pusty. Miś O Bardzo Małym Rozumku absolutnie nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego kiedy jest zmartwiony, miodek znika dwa razy szybciej.

Rozwiązania problemu wciąż nie było. Nagle Prosiaczek zaproponował cicho:

– Może po prostu pójdziemy do Krzysia i poprosimy go, żeby został.

– To jest pomysł! – zawołał Tygrysek, brykając wokół stołu. Królik kiwnął łebkiem z uznaniem. Puchatek na chwilę zapomniał o miodku. A Kłapouchy pomyślał, czy aby na pewno jego ogon trzyma się dobrze na swoim miejscu.

* * *

  
Krzyś przeciągnął się nad książką. Najchętniej rzuciłby te podręczniki w kąt, ale ile razy próbował od nich odejść, zawsze przypominało mu się coś, czego jeszcze nie powtórzył. Wczoraj zapomniał zdjąć obiadu z gazu przez polskie partie polityczne w XIX wieku. Przedwczoraj zostawił pranie na deszczu przez wojny polsko-szwedzkie w XVII wieku. A dwa dni wcześniej dla odmiany nabił sobie guza szukając na dnie szafki starego zeszytu od polskiego.

Nagle poczuł, że nie jest sam. Odwrócił się i zobaczył całą delegację Stumilowego Lasu.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony, natychmiast zapominając o nauce.

Zwierzątka jak jeden mąż zrobiły krok do tyłu, z wyjątkiem Kłapouchego, który zajęty był próbami wygięcia łebka na tyle, by zobaczyć, czy ogon jest tam, gdzie być powinien oraz Puchatka, który patrzył usilnie na swoje łapki i po prostu tego nie zauważył.

Znów to Prosiaczek odezwał się pierwszy, niepomiernie zdziwiony własną odwagą, bo jak wiadomo, prosiaczki są z reguły dosyć nieśmiałe.

– My przyszliśmy, żeby prosić cię, żebyś nas nie zostawiał i nie wyjeżdżał bardzo daleko.

– Ależ ja nie mam zamiaru was zostawiać! Za dwa tygodnie skończę MATURĘ, a wtedy zaczną się wakacje. I to najdłuższe wakacje, jakie kiedykolwiek mieliśmy!

– I będziesz się z nami bawił? – zapytał Kubuś z wyraźną ulgą.

– Oczywiście! – Krzyś wiedział, że nie mówi całej prawdy. Oczywiście, po wakacjach pójdzie na studia i nie będzie już miał tyle czasu dla swoich małych przyjaciół. Ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Teraz najważniejsza była MATURA, a po niej najdłużej wakacje życia. Ostatnie wakacje jego dzieciństwa, które spędzi oczywiście w Stumilowym Lesie.

KONIEC


End file.
